


Little Rebel

by Pipesper



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Childhood Memories, F/M, Family, One Shot, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipesper/pseuds/Pipesper
Summary: No esperaba que la llamaran rebelde a una temprana edad, así como tampoco que la llamaran pequeña siendo adulta. Pues, incluso creciendo, su título de pequeña rebelde no se borraría.





	Little Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera vez intentando publicar en esta página para ver que tal. El primer fanficition que escribí de este fandom (que también está en Fanfiction)  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Disfruten!

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí, una pequeña rebelde saltándose la hora de dormir.

Después de la mueca que apareció involuntariamente en el rostro de Jyn, el director Orson Krennic sonrió, pretendiendo ser una persona que bromea incluso con los niños pequeños que interrumpen una reunión de vital importancia. Lo último que esperaba esa noche era que esa niña, precisamente la hija de Galen Erso, apareciera de la nada, como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo, como si sus padres no la hubiesen educado correctamente, lo que Krennic sospechaba y a lo que culpa por ese irrespetuoso acto infantil. Entonces, sin planearlo realmente, la palabra rebelde salió de sus labios mientras intentaba hacerlo sonar como una básica analogía aplicada a una niña que, pasada su hora de dormir, seguía despierta y esperando tontamente que su padre le prestara atención; si no había sido así en las pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas, el director no esperaba que ahora fuera diferente. Sin embargo, al contrario de su propósito original, cada una de las letras desprendió una ligera gota de veneno que Jyn, aún a una temprana edad, alcanzó a escuchar e identificar.

La mueca que tomó forma en su rostro eventualmente se transformó en una pequeña sonrisa. Algo en esa palabra, y en la directa referencia a ella, le agradó y le hizo considerar aquello como un pequeño desafío que no quería dejar ir.

—Jyn, es hora de dormir.

Notando la tensión que lentamente comenzaba a formarse, Galen intercedió, haciendo que la sonrisa de la niña desapareciera ante el llamado de atención, así como instalando los indicios de una retorcida sonrisa en los labios del director.

—No puedo dormir, _papa—_ susurró Jyn, sin mirarlo realmente, enfocando su atención en algo más, o _alguien_ más—. Las sombras aparecen en cuanto cierro los ojos.

—Cariño, puedes decirle a tu madre que-

Mas, la atención volvió rápidamente a su padre.

—Pero te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, por favor…

—Jyn, estoy ocupado ahora.

—¡ _Papa_ , por favor!

Las miradas de incomodidad recorrieron la sala centrándose en los nuevos protagonistas del drama: la pequeña niña, Galen y el director Krennic. Este último era el que parecía el más molesto, incluso sin participar directamente en la discusión, pues, cuando sintió que la conversación no acabaría con un simple _no_ , se levantó, acaparando toda la atención de los presentes.

—Bien, bien, creo que esto será todo por esta noche, ¿no es así señores?

El murmullo lleno de disgusto que llenó la sala, así como la dura mirada que le dio el director, hicieron que las mejillas de Jyn enrojecieran. Desde su punto de vista no había nada malo en pedir que su padre la acompañara, aunque fueran solo unos minutos, durante su hora de dormir, era lo justo, era lo que cualquier niño que tuviera el privilegio de tener a su padre cerca podría pedir. Pero, con los oficiales mirándola con distintas expresiones y el director intentando ser diplomático, Jyn entendió que quizás ahí habían otras cosas que pesaban dentro de ese asunto, cosas que estaban fuera de su control y que no lograba entender.

—Siento que esto ocurriera, seguiremos luego…

—¡Oh, no te preocupes!— Krennic sonrió fríamente, ahora fijándose en el apenado Galen—. Esta dulce jovencita necesita estar junto a su padre.

Jyn frunció el ceño, el tono y la actitud del director le molestaron, por lo que la vergüenza y la culpa desaparecieron inmediatamente. _No hay nada malo_ , pensó para sus adentros, _es esa persona la que no logra entender_.

—¿Lo oíste? Todo está bien, _papa_ , vamos, vamos— la pequeña niña quiso considerar aquello como un acto de rebeldía, así que, con una gran sonrisa y para cerrar el asunto, agregó: — Buenas noches, espero que nada ni nadie interrumpa su sueño luego.

Galen Erso, entre el horror y el disgusto que le trajeron las palabras de su pequeña hija, la alzó en el aire mientras murmuraba una disculpa y un adiós, dispuesto a marcharse rápidamente. La pequeña rebelde nunca se consideró a sí misma como tal, pero pronto comprendería que con el tiempo esto sería algo de lo que no podría desprenderse.

.

.

La palabra “no” se instaló en la mirada de Cassian desde la última vez que Jyn dijo algo. No digas nada más, no te muevas, ni siquiera pongas un ojo sobre el general Draven, no y solo _no_.

De alguna manera, y aunque las palabras no hubiesen sido pronunciadas, Jyn logró identificar lo que decían esos oscuros ojos castaños y el mensaje era claro: no intentes provocar al general, otra vez, si no quieres escuchar otro concierto de gritos. Si hubiese sido otra persona, si hubiese sido otro el lugar y el mensaje, hubiese desobedecido sin dudar, pero era Cassian de quién estaba hablando, podía muy bien hacer una excepción, guardar silencio, esperar pacientemente por un castigo, e incluso asumir una culpa que no era completamente suya y que definitivamente no sentía, pero no iba a ser por mucho tiempo. Pues, así como los minutos pasaban, el silencio se expandía sin que ninguno de los presentes pronunciara una palabra y Draven no hiciera más que ir de un lado a otro, su paciencia se agotaba. El asunto que los tenía allí reunidos podría resumirse de manera sencilla, aunque en el acto había sido todo menos fácil: Jyn, Cassian y el resto de la tripulación del Rogue One se embarcaron en una dura misión, en medio de esta, algo salió mal, algo así como un “pequeño” problema con un ataque sorpresa y un improvisado plan que no había sido ni discreto, ni silencioso, aun cuando la misión especificaba exactamente eso, al final, todo acabó con resultados que podrían considerarse victoriosos. En teoría fue una misión exitosa, en teoría, el general Draven no consideraba que las medidas utilizadas hubiesen sido las adecuadas, por eso ambos se encontraban allí, en representación del resto y escuchando muchos gritos.

Y así, los minutos siguieron avanzando hasta el último intercambio de miradas con el capitán, donde Jyn hizo clara las intenciones de acabar esa reunión de una vez por todas, por lo que, sin dejar que Cassian la detuviera, dio un paso adelante.

—Señor, siento interrumpir lo que sea que esté haciendo, pero-

—¿Aún tienes ganas de defender lo que ya arruinaron, Erso? ¡Qué valentía!

Claramente la sutileza no estaba de parte de la rebelde, quién retrocedió instintivamente ante la súbita explosión de su superior.

—¡La misión salió bien al final! ¿No era eso lo que se necesitaba?

—Les dije que fueran discretos, les dije que era una misión en cubierto, ¿y qué hicieron? ¡Todo lo contrario!

—Quizás tenga razón, señor, pero las condiciones en que se desarrolló la misión-

Cassian apenas tuvo oportunidad de respaldar la opinión de Jyn, que también compartía, luego de ser bruscamente interrumpido. Draven había sido un volcán a punto de estallar y Jyn le dio un motivo, es más, incluso si no hubiese dicho nada, tarde o temprano habría acabado así.

—¡No intente intervenir, Capitán! Sé que todo esto fue culpa de esta…de esta ¡pequeña rebelde!

Lo primero que la golpeó fue la facilidad con que toda la culpa por la no tan fallida misión caía sobre sus hombros, lo segundo, los términos que usó el general para referirse a ella. Un fugaz, y quizás no tan agradable, recuerdo volvió a su cabeza, haciendo que toda la molestia anterior desapareciera para ser reemplazada con una familiar sonrisa. Nunca pensó que volvería a escuchar esas dos palabras juntas, especialmente ahora que ya no era una niña pequeña. Volverlas a oír después de tanto tiempo, en ese distante lugar, le causó tanta gracia que casi dejó salir una carcajada, que obviamente murió en cuanto salió.

—¡¿Y que se supone que le causa tanta gracia, Erso?!

—Eso…

—Ella está cansada— intervino Cassian, dándole una mirada a su compañera que la obligó a mantener el silencio—. Además, se golpeó la cabeza en medio del escape, no sabe de lo que habla.

Jyn quiso responder, demostrarles a ambos que estaba perfectamente bien, pero entendió al instante que no era el momento, que ya había hecho suficiente.

—¿Está cansada y confundida, dice usted, Capitán?— Cuestionó Draven con un toque de gracia en su voz, sin creer por completo lo que estaba escuchando.

—Sugiero un viaje a la enfermería y un poco de descanso— su tono no dejaba espacio para una negativa, ni siquiera para que otro argumento fuera pronunciado.

Y así, dejando en silencio al general Draven y sin esperar una confirmación para su prematura salida, Cassian agarró la muñeca de Jyn, sacándola de ese lugar antes de que la siguiente ronda de gritos comenzara. En algún momento del trayecto, el agarre pasó inadvertidamente de la muñeca a la mano, pero ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo o, si lo hicieron, no les incomodó el contacto, como si estuvieran acostumbrados el uno al otro, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Tampoco pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se detuvieran en medio del pasillo y Cassian se volteara a mirarla, sin soltar el agarre y con una clara pregunta escrita en todo su rostro.

—Eso fue…no quieres oírlo, es una vieja y aburrida historia.

—Nos queda un largo camino a la enfermería, escuchar una historia lo haría más ameno.

Jyn negó suavemente con la cabeza con una media sonrisa en los labios, no era que no estuviera dispuesta a hablar de esa tonta historia en algún momento, quizás lo haría, en ese minuto o al día siguiente, pero no era más que la historia de una pequeña rebelde que ya había crecido lo suficiente para crear nuevos problemas.

**Author's Note:**

> Le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia, aunque sea algo raro. Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna cosa que decir (crítica o comentario) sean libres de expresarlo /o/ ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
